


Shore Leave

by GoddessTiera



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: 1st day of shared shore leave.





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my awesome friend! I hope you like it!

“Shepard.” 

“Mmmmm.”

“Shepard, it’s time to get up.” Kaidan peppered kisses across Shepard’s face as he tried to wake her.

“Alenko, why are you trying to wake me up so early on the very first day of our shore leave?”

“Because I have something to show you and if you don’t get your cute butt out of bed, you are going to miss it.”

“Ugh.” She groaned and pulled the cover over her head. “Five more minutes.”

“Nope. Come on.” He grabbed the blanket and pulled it off the bed completely. Shepard shrieked at the sudden cold before throwing her pillow at him.

“You are an ass.”

“Yes but I am your ass. Now get dressed.”

\-----------------------------------------------

“Here. This will warm you up,” said Kaidan as he handed her a mug of hot tea.

“Bless you!” She took the mug as Kaidan joined her under the blanket. “Are you still not telling me why we are sitting on the back porch of your cabin freezing our butts off?”

“Nope. You’ll understand in a minute.”

Shepard let out an exaggerated, comedic huff, earning a laugh from Kaidan, but said no more. They sipped their drinks in companionable silence, Kaidan’s hand rubbing Shepard’s leg under the blanket, until the first rays of dawn broke through the darkness. Shepard’s eyes opened wide as she watched the sun rise behind the cabin. “It’s beautiful.” 

“Worth getting up to see?” She turned to see him watching her with a smile on his face and something that took her breath away in his eyes. The way he looked at this moment, the way he was looking at her, she wished she could save this moment in time forever. She put her mug down and shifted around until she was seated astrid his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned down and kissed him. Shepard hoped she never lost the little jolt she got every time she kissed him, the way her body caught fire when he touched her.

His hands slid down her back to cup her bottom, as the blanket fell off. Shepard shivered at the sudden cold. “Maybe we should take this inside.”

Kaidan kissed her as he stood with her and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her back into the house and into the master bath. “Let’s warm you up.” He sat he down and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature, before turning back to her. She began to undress but he gently pushed her hand away. He grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head, his hand barely brushing against her skin, leaving a trail of fire in it’s wake. 

He tossed it to the floor and kneeled down, hooking his fingers on the waistband of her shorts and slowly pulled them down. He kissed up her inner thigh, sending a rush of wetness to her core. When he reached the apex, he slid his tongue between her folds, swirling it around her clit and igniting a fire deep in her belly. She moaned loudly as slid her hand into his hair, grabbing a handful and firmly tugging him closer.

He was almost sinfully good with his tongue, her breath coming in heaving gasps as he pleasured her. She whined in protest when he eventually pulled away, but he silenced her with a kiss. She could taste herself on him and it only served to heighten her desire for him. He stripped quickly and they both climbed in the shower. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around his torso and held his body tight against her. “Please,” she begged, “I need you.” He lifted her up, using his body to keep her pinned against the wall and slid inside her. He captured her lips again as he began to move, slowly at first until she kicked him gently with her heel, urging him to move faster. There would be time for slow later. 

She felt herself rushing towards climax and as her orgasm washed over her, she cried out, her nails digging into his back as she clung to him, sending him over the edge right behind her. He thrust a few more times as they both rode out their orgasm, burying his face in her neck as he fought to catch his breath.

“Now that’s the way to take shower,” she teased as he lowered back down. She felt him smile against her and kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulder. 

“That was just the warm up. I’m not finished with you yet.”

“Then we should hurry and get clean so we can get dirty again,” she said as she ran her finger down his chest.

“Yes ma’am,” he said as he kissed her again. They’d get to the showering eventually.


End file.
